unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mudkipentia
Mudkipentia '''is a rare and serious Childhood to Teenager Disease, which affects the growth of the Child/Teenager victim characterized in which the victim looks like Mudkipz to the extent that they become Mudkipz themselves. It can also affect other Pokemon even Mudkip's evolution which they devolve into mudkips again. Signs and symptoms A person with Mudkipentia is usually accompanied by attraction of mudkips, which include emotional attraction and the inability to say words other than Mud and Kip. If you have developed these symptoms, please find the nearest swamp. Making Mudkipentia and Prevent Mudkipentia Prevention and Make is the most effective way of preventing and making Mudkipentia. '''Duh! 'Mud House' Geting Bunch Of Mudkips in your House 'Pesticide' Spraying Pesticide can kill mudkips. But the Orginzation called People of the Evil Mudkip Soiders(shortened PEMS) disallows the use of pesticide. 'Vaccine' Vaccining your Pokemon can prevent Mudkipentia. 'Dry Area' Mudkips live in wet areas, such as lakes and ponds. So the best way is to live in dry areas. 'Hating them' Hating them can prevent Mudkipentia. Causes ' '''Mudkipitis affects the growth of children/teenagers and Pokemon. 'Contact' The most cause of Mudkipentia is contact by mudkips. 'Attraction' Attraction by mudkips is the second leading cause of Mudkipentia. Stages There are six stages to the syndrome as recorded by Doctor Tree name. '''Stage One' The victim slowly starts obsessivly thinking about Mudkipz. the victim feels an unnatural lieking of the Mudkipz that doesen't seem to have come from anywhere... At first the victim feels wary of the Mudkip liekings in their brain, but then they embrace it and start to look for moar mudkipz. They trade all of their Pokemons for Mudkipz, maybe even 95 Lv. 100 Mewtwo for 2 Lv. 1 Mudkipz. and even their most precious Mudkipz get traded for moar Mudkipz. 'Cure' Brain surgery can cure people with Mudkipitis on stage one. Stage Two The victim Goes Crazy And Mow likes Eating Peoples Head. They start buying alot of Mudkip merchantdise such as Mudkip Mugs or Mudkip Posters and complains excessivly if someone does not buy them a Mudkip related gift by the time they're bankrupt. They start spending moar time with the Mudkipz they got from stage one and decide that the Mudkips are their new best friends. If any family member shows any sign of concern for the victim then the victim decides that their family does not truly love him anymore and that the Mudkipz are his new family. In serious cases the victim remodels their room into a Mudkipz theme and may even build a small shrine made of pure gold to the Mudkipz in their living room. Stage Three The victim starts spending an unnatural amount of time in water with Mudkipz and some even move into a pond but dont take any of their belongings with them. During this stage the victim oftem makes themselfs ill with the normal flu or other related diseases. Some are even hospitalised but always return to the water with the Mudkipz. The victim also gains excellent swimming skills and the ability to stay underwater for a long time because they are slowly developing Mudkip gills. Stage Four The victim starts talking the Mudkip Language to the Mudkipz and anything else. At first the victim still talks any real human language (but using poor grammar) to other humans, and they use less words every day until all they can say is "Do you liekz Mudkipz?" then eventually they lose the ability to speak any language other then the Freaker Language. They then also seem to have many logical conversations with Mudkipz and then seem to loose the ability to understand other humans. Stage Five The victim gains an HP meter, stats, levels, and the ability to learn Mudkip moves. He first only knows Tackle and Growl, but learns more if he levels up by participating in a Pokemon battle himself. He can also be taught Mud-Slap, Dig, Dive, and Surf by other Mudkipz. Stage Six The final and most horrific stage usually takes place when the victim has spent over three weeks in water with Mudkipz. The victim slowly starts looking like Mudkipz, as they get a large mouth and big beady eyes and eventually turn blue, grow fins, more legs and become a Mudkip entirely. They then become Mudkipz with the other Mudkipz , maybe to claim another victim in the future... Cures Apply 2 Mind-changing patches a day to the forehead so the victim now hates Mudkipz. Thus they get cured. Resist the temptation of trading for Mudkipz at Stage 1 to end it before it begins. Category:Mudkip Stuff Category:Disease